Stingwing (Fallout 4)
|affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Stingwings are flying creatures mutated from scorpion-flies that live in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Stingwings were created by radiation at some point between the start of the Great War and 2287. They are known to build large clusters of nests on the ground and walls, with nests themselves oozing a bright yellow sap akin to honey from their entrances. When these nests are approached multiple stingwings will emerge to fiercely defend them from potential threat. Characteristics Stingwings appear to be a large, mutated form of scorpion-fly, with extended mouth parts and a scorpion-like tail, ending in a bulbous and deadly sting. They can often be found in swarms, and their erratic flying coupled with a venomous sting make them formidable opponents. Biology Due to radiation, stingwings have developed a venomous sting not found on their modern, unmutated counterparts. Also, unlike the modern day Mecoptera order of insects, stingwings appear to exhibit no sexual dimorphism, as only male scorpion-flies wield the appendage which grants them their name. Gameplay attributes Fragile but agile, the stingwing can be taken down in relatively few shots even at mid-level. It is, however, extremely fast, hits fairly hard, and fond of a "dive-bombing" tactic where it circles the player character and rushes in to hit once before returning to circling. They are often encountered in groups of three to five, and can be a harsh problem due to their speed and erratic movements, which can combine to make them very hard to hit without V.A.T.S. Another tactic the stingwing tends to use is to rush at the player character in single file. Variants Stingwing The most common form of stingwing found throughout the Commonwealth. They are usually found in groups, although a few can be found alone. |level =10 |perception =4 |xp =15 |hp =50 |dt =20 |dr =20 |er =30 |rr =Immune |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Stingwing meat * Stingwing barb }} Stingwing darter A tougher, faster version of a stingwing. At least one stingwing can be found in a group at mid levels. |xp =26 |level =18 |perception =5 |hp =65 |dt =30 |dr =30 |er =45 |rr =Immune |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Bottlecap * Stingwing meat * Stingwing barb }} Stingwing skimmer A tougher version of a regular stingwing. Usually encountered in a group at higher levels. |xp =44 |level =30 |perception =5 |hp =110 |dt =40 |dr =40 |er =60 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Bottlecap * Stingwing meat * Stingwing barb }} Glowing stingwing A version of the stingwing whose body glows due to an abundance of absorbed radiation. They are most commonly encountered at higher levels. |level =42 |perception =5 |xp =61 |hp =140 |dr =50 |er =75 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Bottlecap * Stingwing meat * Nuclear material * Irradiated blood }} Stingwing chaser Chasers can be considered as the toughest of the stingwing variants. They are fast, hit hard, and are especially dangerous when encountered in groups, as they will attack together. Once the Sole Survivor reaches higher levels, they will spawn in various areas. |level =54+ |perception =6 |xp =78 |hp =265+ |dr =60 |er =90 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =melee (0 ) |attack2 =melee |items =* * Stingwing meat * Irradiated blood * }} Appearances Stingwings appear in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The stingwing is based off the mecoptera, or scorpion-fly, which has no ability to sting. The large, threatening tail simply houses the males' genitals. This insect is in reality completely harmless. Gallery Stingwing concept art.png|From The Art of Fallout 4 Stingwings.jpg NW-Stingwing-nest.jpg|Nests built vertically on a wall Stingwing-nest2.jpg|Stingwing nests at the Dry Rock Gulch Stingwing-nest3.jpg|A single nest on top of a roof FO4-Mounted-Stingwing.png|A mounted stingwing Category:Fallout 4 creatures fr:Darillon (Fallout 4) ru:Жалокрыл uk:Жалокрил